


The Night After The Three-legged Death Race

by orphan_account



Series: Filling in the Blanks [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Comfort, Distress, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Will is understandably distraught about the disappearance of his siblings.  And he's worn himself out healing the wounded.  He needs some TLC and Nico is happy to provide.





	The Night After The Three-legged Death Race

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reworking and reposting of something I did last year (it was actually the first fan fic I ever wrote) under a different pseud. I later deleted the work, but am thinking that with the 2nd Trials of Apollo book coming out next week, this might be apropos.
> 
> It is part one of a series that addresses the cheesy plot lines and insipid characterization of Nico that Mr. R. gave us with the first book (which had its good points, mind!). The series will cover from the night after the three-legged death race (obviously) until after Nico fetches the chariot for Apollo.
> 
> If you liked it before, I hope you still do. If it's new to you, I hope you like it. <3

Nico stood in the shower for a long time with his eyes closed, letting the hot water drum against the back of his head and over his shoulders. He stretched his neck from side to side, slowly, to release the tension of the day, but he couldn't fully rid himself of the knot of worry in his gut. He had felt so safe these past five months, so secure in the safety of the camp, surrounded by accepting friends, healthier in body and soul then he'd been since he was a little kid. Now someone, or something, was intent on destroying this world he'd come to love and rely on. The first camper disappearances had been worrying, but with the sudden appearance of human-Apollo, and now Kayla and Austin missing, it was obvious something sinister was at work. Nico's heart ached as he thought about Will's steely and determined expression as he worked on the wounded today, his shaking hands and clipped tone the only clues to how terrified he was. Nico hadn't seen Will in full-on field medic mode since the war with Gaea, and then, being distracted and worn down by the demands of the battle and the quest, he hadn't registered the healer's physical toll. Will must've collapsed at some point; the Apollo kids took care of each other, so their own healing tended to be a bit hidden. But Nico knew, more than most maybe, how draining it was to use one's demigod powers. It took incredible physical strength to resist exhaustion and collapse, and today he had watched Will push through, moving from one case to the next without a thought for himself. Everyone who could helped him as much as possible, but all were acutely aware that Will was the only healer left. The thought of Will dealing with demigod-power-aftermath alone snapped Nico into action. He swiftly shut off the shower and toweled off resolving to go find Will and help him, comfort him as best he could.

He lifted his head at the sound of his cabin door slamming open, followed by a thud and a small crash. Wrapping the towel around his waist he rushed through the bathroom door and took in the scene. A backpack flung against the Hades shrine had knocked off a few bones and a large ruby. And Will had sunk down to his knees in the middle of the cabin, his hands over his face. 

"I can't do it. I can't do it. This can't be happening", he was saying, over and over. 

"Will!", Nico cried. He rushed over and knelt in front of his boyfriend. He gently prised Will's hands from his face and held them in his own. "It's awful, I know", he said quietly. He didn't believe in offering false assurances, couldn't tell him everything would be OK. He didn't know if it would. He did know he would be with Will, whatever happened. 

Will was quiet for a moment, but he was trembling and as Nico pulled him close, he broke down into wracking sobs. Nico held him, recognizing the inevitable breakdown, and although it broke his heart, he knew this release was needed. Holding in the fear and grief would be worse. After a few minutes the sobs subsided into ragged deep breaths and sniffling, and Nico could feel Will leaning into him heavily - the calm after the storm. He dropped a gentle kiss into Will's damp hair, briefly registering the clean smell of shampoo. 

"Come on. Up we go". 

Will was half asleep already but compliant as Nico helped him up and over to his bunk. Will fell onto the mattress and was fully passed out before his head hit the pillow. Nico slipped off Will's untied converse sneakers, and tucked the sheets and blankets up around Will's shoulders.

He remained sitting on the edge of the bed, gazing at Will's sleeping face, so handsome even with puffy eyes, tear-streaked cheeks and a runny nose. Nico felt like he couldn't breathe, he loved this boy so much. And he was grateful to have the chance to take care of Will for a change, a small reciprocation for how Will had brought him back from the brink after Gaea.

It was about half an hour before curfew, but there was no way Nico was going to be able to get Will back to the Apollo cabin. Why should Will be back there tonight anyway? Alone with the empty bunks of his missing siblings... No, he could just stay here. Chiron couldn't possibly disagree. 

As if on cue, Nico heard the sound of hoof-steps at the threshold of Cabin 13. He answered the knock. Chiron looked worried and weary.

"Is Will here with you?", he asked without any greeting. He glanced through the open door, Will's sleeping form on the bunk answering his question. 

"I think he needs to stay here. He was so upset, and he's just gone to sleep now," Nico rushed to explain. He met Chiron's wise gaze, suddenly conscious that he was still only wearing his hastily wrapped bath towel, his hair still dripping. Chiron pursed his lips, but nodded. 

"He needs to sleep," he said pointedly.

Nico willed himself not to blush, and nodded. 

Chiron sighed heavily. "Everyone is stable in the infirmary. Apollo and Meg are staking out the edge of the woods..."Chiron's voice trailed off. "I suppose Will needs to be here... Ok." He sighed again and turned away. "Goodnight, Nico" he said quietly as he headed back towards the big house.

Nico closed the door. He removed his towel and rubbed it over his wet hair while he searched for some pajama bottoms, then tossed it into the laundry bin. He tidied up the shrine, offering Hades a short apologetic prayer, pretty sure his Dad would be fairly understanding about temper tantrums. He brushed his teeth, and grabbed a bottle of water to place beside the bed. Will would be thirsty when he woke up.

Dimming the torchlight, Nico sat propped against the foot board of the bunk and pulled out a book to read. He couldn't really concentrate at first, just wanting to watch Will. But Will was sleeping deeply, his face relaxed, and Nico relaxed too. After about an hour, Will was still lying on his side and hadn't stirred at all. Nico put his book down beside the bed and slipped under the covers behind Will, one arm draped over Will's waist drawing them close together. Nico slid his hand under Will's t-shirt and traced his fingers just above Will's belt buckle. He slid his palm up over Will's smooth chest, caressing softly. Will was still dead-asleep. Nico felt his own heart pounding, his breathing noticeably more laboured as he felt himself harden in response to being this close to Will, in his bed, with the night before them. They so rarely got any extended privacy at camp. Nico reigned himself in a little and chided himself for wanting to wake Will up so they could fool around. ...still, he kissed Will's shoulder and brushed his thumb over one of his nipples before letting his hand just rest against him lightly. He fell asleep with his face pressed into the warmth of Will's strong back.

"Nico?" Will's voice was quiet, but uncertain. Nico opened his eyes as Will turned around to face him. Nico smiled sleepily. "How am I here?" Will asked. His voice was a bit raw and raspy. He licked his lips. 

"You fell asleep.", Nico explained softly. "Chiron knows. It's OK. I mean, everything's as OK as it can be right now.". 

Nico sat up. "Thirsty?" he asked, leaning over Will to grab the water bottle. Will sat up to take the bottle from Nico and drank deeply, locking eyes with his half-naked boyfriend the whole time. Nico didn’t know what to say. He watched Will watch him moisten his lips with his tongue nervously. Finally, Will put down the bottle and smiled, though his face still clearly showed evidence of his earlier emotions. He reached his hand into Nico's messy wavy hair and pulled him close for a kiss - a gentle kiss that quickly became firm, insistent. Nico pulled away reluctantly, only so they could change their positions. Nico moved to straddle Will's lap, and Will shifted over to be more central on the narrow bed. Nico searched Will's eyes, their faces so close.

"Is this OK? We don't have to.... I mean, ....I was really hoping to take full advantage of your vulnerable state, but...." He trailed off, teasing at the end with a gentle grin on his face. He could feel the heat in his cheeks.

Will smiled back. "Please do," he said. "This is what I need, to be here with you.” 

"OK, well, you're over-dressed."

Nico grasped Will's t-shirt and removed it in one swift motion, tossing it on to the floor. He shifted closer, deliberately sitting so he could rock himself against Will’s groin as he kissed him deeply. They both moaned into the kiss, but Will suddenly stopped short as if coming up for air. 

"This isn't going to work," he said, somewhat frantically.

"What?" Nico asked bewildered.

"Let me....," Will started, as he pushed Nico back a bit. "...just move down".

Nico immediately understood the problem as Will wriggled down the bed and fumbled with his belt. 

"Oh," Nico stroked the growing bulge in Will's jeans through the heavy fabric. "Feeling a bit trapped are we?" he teased as Will gasped at the touch. Will managed the belt buckle, and the button, and then Nico took care of the zipper, freeing Will's aroused cock as much as his boxers would allow. Nico shifted aside as Will slid his jeans off completely and kicked them off the bed. Laying on his back, Will watched Nico stroke his erection through the thin cloth, his breath coming in shallow bursts. 

"Let's just lose these too, shall we?" Nico said, and he quickly slid them down and out of the way. Here he stopped and gazed at Will's sleek body. 

"Oh, gods! You are so fucking hot!" Nico gasped, pajamas only accentuating his own obvious arousal. He swiftly moved between Will’s bent knees, erect cocks pressing together as Nico leaned in to catch Will’s mouth. Hands were everywhere for a long minute and then Will pushed Nico's pants to his knees so he could wrap his fingers around Nico and make him gasp, "gods, yes..."

Nico spit into his palm with practiced confidence and stroked Will, slick and steady, the way he knew he liked it. Throwing his head back against the pillow, a scarlet flush colouring his chest and face, Will suddenly released Nico from his grasp. Nico stifled his moan of dismay (he was so close!) as Will then begged:

"Nico. Nico, put me in your mouth!”

Gods! Nico almost lost it at the request. Grateful for the two seconds it took to disrobe completely and reposition kneeling between Will’s legs, Nico nervously considered what to do. This was fairly new territory. Grasping the base with a shaking hand seemed a reasonable place to start. Will smiled down encouragingly. An intuitive lick to the tip wiped the smile off Will’s face, a decent second move, apparently. Reassured, Nico moved to take in as much length as he could feeling the reflexive initial jerk. He loved Will's salt-tang taste, and the pressure of the rock-hardness against his tongue. He imagined what his hands would do to pleasure his boyfriend at this stage, and moved his mouth rapidly up and down, keeping his lips locked to Will's hot skin. Will clutched his hair and encouraged him deeper. Nico could hear the crescendo of moans indicating near climax. A moment's indecision about what do about that made him pause ever so briefly.

"Don't stop!," Will cried, "arrgghh!” With a strangled cry Will thrust himself to the back of Nico's throat and came with shuddering pulses. Nico managed to swallow deliberately around that slight gag. Finding this so incredibly hot Nico’s left hand found and encircled his own throbbing erection before he even released Will from his mouth. Will's hands now stroked his hair lightly, but Nico was in no state for gentle caresses. He shrugged off Will's touch as he sat more upright, cock in hand. It took only a moment and Will watched with shining eyes. As Nico collapsed, Will was gushing:

"That was amazing! Thank you! You're amazing!”

Nico felt himself grinning like an idiot, "I loved it. It was so hot! ……obviously….” He was pretty sure he was never going to stop smiling.

They nestled under the covers facing each other and pressed their naked bodies together, reveling in the novelty, falling deeply asleep with their faces almost touching on the same pillow.

Will awoke, feeling rejuvenated, a few hours later, a couple hours before dawn, to head back to the infirmary. He forced himself away from Nico so warm and peaceful next to him. After a quick shower, Will quietly got dressed. He couldn't help but kiss Nico's sleeping mouth before he left, and Nico stirred almost awake at the touch. He opened his eyes briefly, muttering in Italian,

"Ti amo, Tesoro.”

He was asleep again before Will's second brief kiss was completed. 

"I love you, too, Nico".


End file.
